staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Fitness club - odc. 7/26; serial TVP 06:15 Fitness club - odc. 8/26; serial TVP 06:45 Był taki dzień - 19 stycznia; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Dotknij życia - Most z żelaza; film dokumentalny 08:40 Nowy Testament - Panie ja wierzę, odc. 19 (Lord, I Believe, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Zabawa karnawałowa; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn 09:55 Baranek Shaun - Kąpiel, odc. 3 (Bath time); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:05 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Złoty interes 4 (Mine your own business); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:30 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Wczesna jesień - część II, odc. 2 (An early fall, ep. 2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:15 Kandydat - odc. 3; magazyn 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 1 (Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 1) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:10 Podróżnik - Atitlan - kolebka Majów 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Śniadanie u pani ambasadorowej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przebojowa noc 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( studio ) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( I Seria ) 14:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( studio ) 14:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( II seria ) 15:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( studio ) 15:50 Sąsiedzi - Szczęśliwej drogi; serial komediowy TVP 16:25 Śmiechu warte - odc. 611; program rozrywkowy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Złota sobota odc. 7; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:10 Faceci do wzięcia - La bella Arabella; serial TVP 18:40 Złota sobota - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Pluto junior, odc. 40 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Pluto junior ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Cristo, The) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Mściciel (High Plains Drifter); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1973) 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Igraszki z losem (Flirting with Disaster); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:55 Czysta formalność (Una pura formalita); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1994) 03:40 Był taki dzień - 19 stycznia; felieton 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 918 Jak we śnie; telenowela TVP 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Piosenka zauroczonego" (Józef Baran) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 551; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; magazyn 08:50 Pogoda 09:15 Bliżej gwiazd ; magazyn 09:40 Pogoda 10:05 Bliżej gwiazd ; magazyn 10:30 Bezpieczne drogi 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:45 Wygląd się nie liczy (Nigel Marven's Ugly Animals) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 315 Paweł i Gaweł; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 92; serial TVP 13:20 Bezpieczne drogi 13:25 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1480 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 919 Powiedzieć rodzicom; telenowela TVP 15:05 Duże dzieci - (84); talk-show 16:00 Taksówka wspomnień (Cab to Canada); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 17:35 Na wyłączność; wywiad 17:50 Bezpieczne drogi 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa naj 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Studio kabaret (2); program kabaretowy 20:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pozew o miłość (Laws of Attraction) - txt str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:30 Słowo na niedzielę 22:40 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Łowca jeleni (Deer Hunter) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1978) 01:35 Nieśmiertelne dziecko (Enfant eternel.l (THE ETERNAL CHILD)); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000) 03:00 Gala boksu zawodowego - Nowy Jork 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (558) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Power Rangers (296) - serial SF, USA 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Dotyk anioła (67) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulin. 09.45 Eureko, ja to wiem 10.45 Calineczka - film animowany, Irlandia/USA 1994 12.45 Czarodziejki (82) - serial 13.45 Dom nie do poznania 14.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.15 Daleko od noszy (117): Jedną nogą w Anglii - serial, Pol. 15.45 Tylko miłość (19) - serial, Pol. 16.45 Formy nacisku (1) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1996 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Miodowe lata (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 Wystrzałowe dziewczyny - western, USA 1994 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Halo,Hans! (8) - serial, Pol. 23.20 Formuła - komedia sensac., Kanada/WIk. Brytania 2001 01.10 Gruba ryba: Bukmacher z kampusu - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 02.45 Nagroda gwarantowana 03.45 Nocne randki 04.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Hela w opałach 2 (28): Droga do Koniakowa - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.10 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Uwolnić orkę - film przygodowy, USA 1993 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (50): Fałszywe zaręczyny - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Niania 4 (51): Wielka gra Frani - serial komediowy, Polska 21.05 Pamiętnik - dramat, USA 2004 23.30 W zasięgu strzału - film sensacyjny, Kanada/Niemcy 2002 01.25 Kryminalni 7 (81): Napad - serial kryminalny, Polska 02.25 Teleskiep 02.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.05 Nic straconego- programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Instynkt tropiciela: Łódź - magazyn turystyczny 06.10 Kinomaniak- mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.00 Gram.tv 07.30 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętizarski 09.30 Instynkt tropiciela: Wilno - magazyn turystyczny 10.00 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 10.30 Gram.tv 11.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.00 Klub babysitters - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 15.00 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz Jastrzębski Węgiel - PGE Skra Bełchatów 17.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 19.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozr. 20.00 Bye Bye, Love - komedia, USA 1995 22.10 Czyto prawda?: Człowiek małpa - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 23.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.00 Zakochane gwiazdy (5): Britney i Kevin - serial dokumentalny, USA 03.25 Nina Simone: Live at Montreux - koncert 04.15 Big Brother 4.1: Extra 05.30 TV Market 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 995; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 996; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 997; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 998; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 999; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Emigracja dawniej i dzisiaj (20); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 3 - O tym, jak kosiliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.3 Jak jsme kosili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Kot rosyjski niebieski odc.52; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 40 - Amazonka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 901* - Tajemnica Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (220) Smak Chianti; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 308 Życie za życie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Piotr Słonimski (Paryż -Francja); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Złowić nocnego łowcę; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Polski Dublin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 531; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Lekcja jazdy na nartach (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 21:50 Kieślowski w kinie - Trzy kolory - Czerwony (Trois couleurs: Rouge); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Polski Dublin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 531; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Lekcja jazdy na nartach (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dawno temu cichociemny - odc. 3 - W powstaniu; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 901* - Tajemnica Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kieślowski w kinie - Trzy kolory - Czerwony (Trois couleurs: Rouge); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Z biegiem rzeki 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 10:00 O Osmondach inaczej 12:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 14:00 Znak czterech 16:00 Potyczki Amy (13) 17:00 Potyczki Amy (14) 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Talent do życia 20:00 Uczeń Merlina (1/2) 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Nikłe szanse (2) 0:00 Proch, zdrada i spisek (1/2) 2:00 Wyjść 4:00 Z biegiem rzeki Ale Kino! 8:00 Księga dżungli 2 9:20 Rozwód po włosku 11:10 ale krótkie: Koszmar randek 11:50 Podkręć piłkę jak Beckham 13:50 Rozmowa 15:50 Poirot: Porwanie premiera 16:50 Poirot: Gwiazda zachodu 17:50 Czekolada 20:00 Senator Bulworth 21:55 Tina: What's Love Got to Do with It 0:00 Całkowite zaćmienie 2:00 Konformista 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 10:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 11:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (2) 12:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 16:00 Stworzone do wolności: Przeprowadzka żyraf 17:00 Na ratunek słoniom 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (29) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Z australijskiego buszu do Hollywood 20:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Głód niedźwiedzia - pożywienie 21:00 Świat przyrody: Zaginione krokodyle faraonów 22:00 Żyjące smoki: Gady przyszłości 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Z australijskiego buszu do Hollywood 2:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Głód niedźwiedzia - pożywienie 3:00 Świat przyrody: Zaginione krokodyle faraonów 4:00 Żyjące smoki: Gady przyszłości 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (82) 7:00 Szczury wodne (83) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (9) 9:00 Babski oddział 2 (10) 10:00 Raven (1) 11:25 Co za pech! (3) 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (13) 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (14) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (5) 15:00 Szczury wodne (82) 16:00 Szczury wodne (83) 17:00 Babski oddział 2 (9) 18:00 Babski oddział 2 (10) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (3) 20:00 Medium (3) 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (15) 22:00 Painkiller Jane (17) 23:00 Huff (9) 0:00 Huff (10) 1:00 Huff (11) 2:00 Huff (12) 3:00 Huff (13) 4:10 Painkiller Jane (17) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:50 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:15 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:40 Derren Brown 8:05 Derren Brown 8:30 Derren Brown 8:55 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 9:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 9:55 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 10:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 11:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (2) 11:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (3) 12:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (4) 12:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (5) 13:00 Derren Brown 13:25 Derren Brown 13:50 Derren Brown 14:15 Derren Brown 14:40 Doktor Who (1) 15:30 Doktor Who (2) 16:20 Doktor Who (3) 17:10 Doktor Who (4) 18:00 Doktor Who (5) 19:00 Biuro (1) 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 20:20 Dobrej nocki (1) 21:00 Derren Brown 21:30 Derren Brown 22:00 Derren Brown 22:30 Derren Brown 23:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 23:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 0:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (1) 0:25 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 0:50 Biuro (1) 1:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 1:50 Dobrej nocki (1) 2:20 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 2:45 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 3:10 Biuro (1) 3:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:10 Londyn - scena klubowa 4:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:35 Londyn - scena klubowa BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 6:20 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (1) 6:50 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (2) 7:15 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (3) 7:40 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (4) 8:10 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 8:35 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 9:05 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 9:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (1) 9:55 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (2) 10:20 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (3) 10:50 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (4) 11:20 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 11:45 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 12:15 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 12:40 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (1) 13:05 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (2) 13:35 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (3) 14:00 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (4) 14:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 14:55 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 15:25 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (1) 15:50 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (2) 16:20 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 16:45 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 17:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 17:35 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 20:00 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 21:00 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 21:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 22:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 22:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 0:55 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 1:45 Forsa na strychu (3) 2:10 Forsa na strychu (4) 2:35 Forsa na strychu (5) 3:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 3:25 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 3:50 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 4:15 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 4:45 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 5:15 Jak znaleźć męża (7) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 9:10 Świece na Bay Street 10:55 Przyjęty 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Życie w obrazkach 14:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (22) 14:35 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 16:30 Dlaczego nie! 18:20 Wesołych świąt 19:55 Niezły kanał (4) 20:00 Premiera: Holiday 22:15 Kuchnia filmowa "Holiday" 22:40 Takeshis' 0:40 Podwójna tożsamość 2:25 Malaria 4:40 Forrest Gump Canal + Film 7:00 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift 8:40 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 9:35 Cztery poziomo: Zaciek (7/12) 10:05 Łapu-capu 10:15 Prawdziwa historia 12:20 Intryga rodzinna 14:20 Wyścig marzeń 16:05 Łapu-capu extra 16:35 Firma - CIA (2/3) 18:10 Kiler 20:00 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 21:55 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 23:20 Holiday 1:35 Kapitan Alatriste 3:55 Droga do Guantanamo 5:30 Deszczowy lipiec Canal + Sport 7:00 Czempioni w Plusie Extra 8:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 10:15 Piłka nożna: Serie A 10:45 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 11:15 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day 11:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 12:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 14:45 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 15:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:45 Remes Cup 2008 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 2:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 3:15 Za linią wroga 2: Oś zła 4:50 Deser: Nastroje Anny 5:25 Nacho Libre Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo i meksykański potwór 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 W poszukiwaniu cudów 7:30 Fatalna broń 9:05 Nocna afera 10:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Inspirujące kobiety 11:15 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów 12:55 Zmiana adresu 14:25 Apollo 13 16:45 Jazzowe Imperium 18:25 W poszukiwaniu cudów 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Kogo cieszy słońce 22:00 Zakazany owoc: Hotel Erotica (6) 23:25 Gracz 1:30 Kochankowie z sąsiedztwa 3:10 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku 4:50 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio 5:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (3) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (1) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Hempel i Portobello (14) 7:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (6) 8:00 Piękni (11) 8:30 Modny świat (753) 9:00 Porządek musi być (9) 9:30 Porządek musi być (10) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (5) 12:30 Modny świat (753) 13:00 Paszport do świata mody (7) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (2) 15:00 Córeczka tatusia (1) 15:30 Porządek musi być (9) 16:00 Porządek musi być (10) 16:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (3) 17:30 Mama na pełny etat (3) 18:00 Klinika snu (6) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 20:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (52) 21:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Ellen MacArthur: Żeglując przez niebo i piekło 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (19) 23:00 Paszport do świata mody (7) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (65) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (19) 2:00 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 2:30 Niezwykłe kobiety: Ellen MacArthur: Żeglując przez niebo i piekło 3:30 Paszport do świata mody (7) 4:30 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 5:00 Porządek musi być (9) 5:30 Porządek musi być (10) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery 7:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Pierwsza dziesiątka 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Misja: Niewidzialny 9:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Piękno i czar 9:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Samochodowy czempion 10:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (2) 10:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (2) 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wózki widłowe 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Pierwsza dziesiątka 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Misja: Niewidzialny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Opowieści o psach 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Stadion pierwszoligowy 17:00 Brudna robota: Pogromca termitów 18:00 Brudna robota: Resztki z kasyna 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (1) 20:00 Mistrzostwa świata w klasie chopper (1) 21:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Meble 21:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 23:00 Brainiac (2) 0:00 Film zmienia życie: "Gwiezdne wrota" uratowały mi życie 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: W świecie urojeń 2:00 Godzina zero: Strzelanina w Hollywood 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery 4:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (3) 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Superszybkie pociągi 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Wyspiarska gorączka 9:00 Zrozumieć mózg 10:00 Zaginione dinozaury 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 11:30 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Wyspiarska gorączka 15:00 Zrozumieć mózg 16:00 Zaginione dinozaury 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (2) 17:30 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 18:00 Robotica (3) 19:00 Brainiac (13) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczny zakręt w lewo 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 23:00 Zrozumieć jaskinie 0:00 Robotica (3) 1:00 Brainiac (13) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczny zakręt w lewo 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (3) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Rowerokosiarka do trawy 5:10 Zrozumieć jaskinie Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Bój na śmierć i życie 7:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 8:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 9:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 10:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 11:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 12:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Bój na śmierć i życie 13:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 14:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 15:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 16:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 17:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 18:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Bój na śmierć i życie 19:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 20:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 21:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 22:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 23:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 0:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Bój na śmierć i życie 1:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 2:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 3:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 3:55 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Grant M3 - amerykańskie rozwiązanie 4:45 Historia oręża: Czołgi 5:35 Wielkie operacje SAS: Zniszczenie lotnisk Hitlera Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:30 Kim Kolwiek 9:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Piotruś Pan 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:00 Kinomania 14:10 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Kinomania 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 12:45 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Antholz (Włochy) 13:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie (Czechy) 15:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Antholz (Włochy) 16:15 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:30 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 23:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 11:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:15 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal (Niemcy) 13:00 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal (Niemcy) 13:45 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Laax 14:30 Gooooal!: Puchar Narodów Afryki 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 17:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 22:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 1:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 2:45 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Królowie i królowa 8:30 Antoni, Boży wojownik 10:10 Czytaj i płacz 11:35 Siła flamenco 13:20 Kod da Vinci 15:45 Królowie Dogtown 17:35 Akt odwagi 19:25 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (3) 20:10 Capote 22:00 Bez cenzury: Obóz Jezusa 23:30 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy 1:00 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 2:40 Boudu 4:20 Wspólne zdjęcie HBO 2 6:00 Cztery amazonki 7:40 Republikanin 9:20 Poddaj się, Dorotko 10:45 Firewall 12:30 Happy wkręt 13:55 Pełnia szczęścia 15:15 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 17:45 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 19:30 Twoje, moje i nasze 21:00 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 23:00 Musa 1:10 Za dziesięć dwunasta 2:35 Jaskinia 4:15 Summer G HBO Comedy 10:00 Split 7-10 11:35 Czy dzieci pozwolą 13:10 Zatańczyć z Anną 15:00 Split 7-10 16:35 Czy dzieci pozwolą 18:10 Zatańczyć z Anną 20:00 Super Tata 21:30 Premiera: Na stojaka! (200) 22:10 Przyjaciele z kasą 23:40 Palec 1:10 Na stojaka! (200) 1:50 Demon drugiej młodości 3:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:35 PKF 1/46 5:45 PKF 4/49 5:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:00 PKF 3/53 6:20 PKF 3B/59 6:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:40 20. rocznica wyzwolenia Warszawy - Jej jubileuszowa mość Warszawa 6:55 PKF 3A/69 7:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:20 PKF 3A/71 7:35 PKF 3A/78 7:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 7:55 PKF 4A/81 8:10 PKF 3/89 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Dwa koty i pies (3) 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy (3) 8:50 Bajki: O dzielnych krasnoludkach i niedzielnych gościach 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dziewczęta z Nowolipek 11:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Taki mały dystans 11:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury: A wężowi biada (8) 12:45 Rodzina do kina 12:50 Rodzina do kina: Tajemnica wielkiego Krzysztofa 14:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Barańska 14:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Barańska: Hrabina Cosel 16:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopcy 18:00 Rodzina do kina 18:05 Rodzina do kina: Klub kawalerów 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dziewczęta z Nowolipek 21:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Franciszek Pieczka 22:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Franciszek Pieczka: Perła w koronie 0:05 Kopalnia 0:20 Pod światem 0:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii 0:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 0:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kukułka w ciemnym lesie 2:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Akcent 3:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Dzieci z rampy 3:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ból 3:30 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna Europa, koncert w Palermo 11:50 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż po Austrii: Austria według Wolfganga 12:50 Muzyczna podróż: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy G-dur KV 453 13:30 Muzyczna podróż: Miasta 2007 13:35 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Noc w Operze Berlińskiej, 2005 18:00 Koncert galowy z Berlina 19:25 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: III koncert fortepianowy 20:30 Modest Musorgski: 'Borys Godunow' -opera, dyr. Claudio Abbado 0:00 Około północy: Komunikat z Festiwalu Jazzowego w Montreux, 1976 2:05 Około północy: Mahavishnu Orchestra na żywo z Montreux, 1984 3:55 Około północy: Sixun na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 4:50 Chick Corea Elektrik Band na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montreux, 2004 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (50) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (51) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (52) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (43) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (10) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (36) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (34) 8:00 Noddy (31) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (3) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (5) 8:50 Rumcajs (26) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (18) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (25) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (21) 9:45 Bracia koala (45) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (22) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 11:00 Noddy (30) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (15) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (32) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 11:50 Rumcajs (25) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (25) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (45) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (20) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (26) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (27) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (47) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (48) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (49) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (24) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (42) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (9) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (35) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (33) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (17) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (24) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (20) 16:45 Bracia koala (44) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (21) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (22) 18:00 Barbie Wróżkolandia: Magia tęczy 19:10 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (5) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (28) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 9:30 Pimp My Ride 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 11:30 MTV w domu u... 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 MTV wkręca 14:30 Viva La Bam 15:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 15:30 MTV wkręca 16:00 Viva La Bam 16:30 Wanna Come In? 17:30 MTV prezentuje 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 Wspaniałe życie 19:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 20:00 Efekt Eks 20:30 Życie na krawędzi 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Demolka 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 True Life 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (10) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (10) 7:00 Duchy zapomnianego raju 8:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły 9:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy 10:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne maszyny 11:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Całe miasta 12:00 Przechytrzyć śmierć: Pokazy rekinów 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Nietoperze 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Flamingi 14:00 Groźne bestie 15:00 Amerykański bizon: walka o powrót 16:00 Most na rzece Kwai 17:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca 18:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 19:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 20:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Powstanie talibów 0:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Sydney-Hobart - piekło na wysokich falach 2:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Powstanie talibów Planete 5:45 Racje i emocje: Zwierzęta z importu - za i przeciw (7/8) 6:20 Racje i emocje: Ochrona przyrody na poligonach - znaki zapytania (8-ost.) 6:55 Wielka zieleń: Przyroda a świat naszych uczuć. Znaczenia symboliczne i metaforyczne (1/5) 7:20 Wielka zieleń: Parki, skwery, ogrody i ogródki - oazy ekologii udomowionej (2/5) 7:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie bombowce (2/20) 8:45 Przygoda z przyrodą: Ostatnia wielka gorączka złota (12/15) 9:35 Mój kraju! 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Łodzi w Burgundii (7/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Pascha w Rosji (5/13) 12:10 Przygoda z przyrodą: Lekarze dzikich zwierząt (10/15) 13:00 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót orła (8/15) 13:50 Wielka zieleń: Zwierzęta w świecie ludzkim, człowiek wśród zwierząt. Pożytki i psychologia kontaktu (3/5) 14:15 John Lennon - "Imagine" 15:15 Diamentowy przepych 16:10 Świątynie wiedzy: Cambridge (1/3) 17:05 Żydzi, filmy i amerykański sen 18:50 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: W odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie (3/6) 19:55 Przygoda z przyrodą: Świat delfinów (4/15) 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Gwiazdor 22:20 Historie skandaliczne: Braterstwo krwi (1/6) 23:15 Premiera. Seans Planete: Moja wstrząsająca historia: Poparzeni (5/7) 0:10 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Nie mogę przestać rosnąć (4/7) 1:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Uroda i higiena (36/40) 1:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Amerykańskie marzenie (37/40) 2:10 Tajniki przyrody 4 (2/13) 2:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zdrowie (38/40) 3:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Sprzęt sportowy (39/40) 3:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Internet (40-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (612) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (613) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (614) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (615) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (616) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (16) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Zgaduła (75) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Piórkowska (76) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (16) 15:00 Psie serce: Oskar (8) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Robert Rozmus, Dorota Gawryluk 16:50 Raport specjalny: Zwalczyć głód 17:15 Prawo miasta (16) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Marmurowa kochanka (2) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Wizje i urojenia (16) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (16) 21:45 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Skarb kapitana Koeniga (16) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Marmurowa kochanka (2) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Tylko miłość (16) 4:15 TiVi Sekcja: Robert Rozmus, Dorota Gawryluk 5:00 Czułe dranie 5:30 Nieczułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 9:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 10:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 10:30 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 11:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kitzbühel (Austria) 13:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 18:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 19:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 22:10 Boks: Gala w New Jersey 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 11:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 15:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 18:00 Gillette World Sport 18:30 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 19:30 Clip 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 0:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:05 Młoda Bess 8:55 Niezatapialna Molly Brown 11:00 Operacja "Kusza" 13:00 Naga ostroga 14:30 Sala kinowa 15:00 Zakazana planeta 16:40 Czterech jeźdźców Apokalipsy 19:20 Zakazana planeta 21:00 Hakerzy 22:50 Victor/Victoria 1:00 Hakerzy 3:00 Wzór 4:55 Naga ostroga Tele 5 6:25 Prognoza pogody 6:30 Telezakupy 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (1/26) 10:15 Bajka za bajką (2/26) 10:50 Prognoza pogody 10:55 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Polski w pool bilardzie w Mysłowicach 11:55 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Fortuna albo miłość 15:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Schody do nieba 18:05 Dishdogz 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Z namiętności 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 W granicach prawa (7/13) 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu (7/10) 23:35 Punkt G (7/16) 0:05 Gorące pragnienia 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Całkiem niezłe starocie (11) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Rodzinka jak malinka (53) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Uśmiechnij się Nessie (27) 7:00 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 7:25 Friday Wear: Rock dla Viviane (7) 7:30 Aparatka (28) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Wybór Layli (6) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (4) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Craig David (25) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Gdzie mięso? (5) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gdzie mięso? (15) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Drużyna światła (7) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (13) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (12) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (6) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (7) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 12:55 Ruby Gloom (23) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 13:45 Świat Raven: W bio-kopule (28) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miłość (70) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Miki Bingo (39) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci (16) 16:40 Ruby Gloom (24) 17:05 Aparatka (29) 17:30 Zoey 101: Dziewczyny będą chłopakami (24) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (4) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (19) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dryft (23) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miłość (71) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (20) 21:30 Fresh Air: Gears of War 22:00 Fresh Air: Crysis 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (19) 23:45 Fresh Air: Hellgate: London 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (10) 7:15 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Mongolia 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (4) 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Huf Haus 9:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Terry Drive 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (10) 13:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Mongolia 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (4) 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Huf Haus 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Terry Drive 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (10) 19:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Mongolia 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (4) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 0:00 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Tajemnice afrykańskich faraonów 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Zachowanie 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przestrzeń życiowa 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Kwestia gustu 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (8/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (12) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (12) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Smaki Azji: Pendżab (12) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (68) 11:00 MacGyver (111) 12:00 Otchłań czasu 14:00 Cud na polu golfowym 16:00 Star Trek: Równowaga sił (48) 17:00 Star Trek: Telepaci (49) 18:00 Paczka (12) 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Casablanca 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Ojcowie i synowie 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (12) 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (111) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:50 Maraton uśmiechu 6:20 Telesklep 8:20 Wyścig po kasę 9:15 Nikita (13) 10:15 Nikita (14) 11:15 Amerykański kawaler (1/7) 12:15 Komputerowy duch 14:10 Oliver i przyjaciele (1/14) 14:40 Oliver i przyjaciele (2) 15:10 Bombonierka 16:05 Napiętnowany (6/11) 17:00 Wehikuł czasu 19:05 Życie na fali (2) 20:05 Batman Forever 22:30 Pierwszy krok w kosmos 2:05 Nie z tego świata (19) 2:55 Wyścig po kasę 3:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Przeglądarka 7:55 Co za tydzień 8:15 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Salon piękności - the best of 10:10 Telewizja od kuchni 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 11:25 Sztuka makijażu 11:30 Nigella ucztuje 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie 13:30 Salon piękności - the best of 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:30 Nastoletnie aniołki (2) 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 17:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 20:00 Lekcja stylu 20:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 21:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (4) 23:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 23:50 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 0:20 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan 0:50 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny - the best of 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 USA S.W.A.T. 7:30 Operacja Tuning 8:00 Onboard 8:30 Garaż dwóch takich 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Coś poszło nie tak 13:00 Automaniak Max 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda polska 15:30 Turbo kamera 16:00 Auto Mundial 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 19:30 USA S.W.A.T. 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Turbo kamera 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Cięcie, gięcie 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Auto Mundial 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:41 Przegląd prasy 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:40 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:09 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:17 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:20 Przegląd prasy 9:23 Serwis sportowy 9:26 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:48 Pogoda 9:54 Serwis sportowy 10:03 Zdrowie na żywo 10:28 Nasza telewizja: Ewa Błaszczyk 10:30 Serwis info 10:46 Pogoda 10:49 Serwis sportowy 10:54 Serwis kulturalny 10:58 Było, nie minęło 11:26 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Meleszka 11:30 Serwis info 11:46 Pogoda 11:47 Serwis sportowy 11:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Siostry 12:15 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie 12:30 Serwis info 12:47 Pogoda 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Serwis kulturalny 12:58 Bez komentarza 13:01 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 13:25 Nasza telewizja: Janina Ochojska 13:30 Serwis info 13:48 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 13:59 Serwis kulturalny 14:03 Na rozkaz 14:27 Nasza telewizja: Anna Dymna 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Pogoda 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Serwis kulturalny 14:58 Bez komentarza 15:01 Biznes tydzień 15:27 Nasza telewizja: Ewa Błaszczyk 15:30 Serwis info 15:46 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Punkt widzenia 16:27 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Meleszka 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 30 minut ekstra 20:25 Nasza telewizja: Janina Ochojska 20:30 Serwis info 20:46 Pogoda 20:51 Tygodnik Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:56 Pogoda 23:00 Nasza telewizja: Anna Dymna 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Patrol 23:53 30 minut ekstra 0:16 Studio Wschód 0:31 Studio Wschód 0:48 Punkt widzenia 1:14 Serwis info 1:37 Pogoda 1:40 Było, nie minęło 2:09 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Mocne uderzenie 10:25 Studio TVP Kultura: Neil Young and Crazy Horse: Weld 10:40 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Neil Young and Crazy Horse: Weld 11:40 Jarocin po latach: Lech Janerka 12:10 Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13:30 Dom: Powrót z dalekiej podróży (20/25) 15:00 Skradzione pocałunki 16:30 Portret jazzem malowany. Muddy Waters 17:00 Spotkania: Co robimy własnym dzieciom (1) 17:20 Niewdzięczność 18:10 Spotkania: Co robimy własnym dzieciom (2) 18:25 Rosja - Polska: 52 procent 18:50 Spotkania: Co robimy własnym dzieciom (3) 19:10 Dziecko komuny 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Bellissima 21:35 Więcej niż fikcja: Podarunek od Pana X 23:20 Remake 1:10 Jazz-club Kultura: Zbigniew Namysłowski - Air Condition - 22. Jazz Jamboree '80 1:20 Jazz-club Kultura: Kwartet Janusza Muniaka i Don Cherry - 22. Jazz Jamboree '80 2:30 Córy szczęścia 4:25 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 This is now 18:30 2008 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Indyjski nokturn 9:55 Tajni agenci 11:50 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi 13:40 Cinemania (247) 14:15 Carla 16:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Zbóje, rozdział VII 18:10 Córka maharadży (1/3) 20:00 Salon filmowy - David Trueba: Żołnierze spod Salaminy 22:05 Dzikość serca 0:15 Tajemnica Klika: Rozwiązanie tajemnicy (7-ost.) 1:50 Kloaka 3:40 Córka maharadży (1/3) AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 171 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Michael Watkins, USA 2000 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 171 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Michael Watkins, USA 2000 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2006 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 23:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Michael Watkins, USA 2000 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 03:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 14:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 19:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2006 22:00 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty - thriller SF odc. 1/2 reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Marguerite Moreau, Malcolm McDowell, Danny Nucci, Dennis Hopper USA 2002 23:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty - thriller SF odc. 1/2 reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Marguerite Moreau, Malcolm McDowell, Danny Nucci, Dennis Hopper USA 2002 03:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 04:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tommy Lee Jones, Powers Boothe, Carrie Snodgress USA 1994 07:40 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz - film obyczajowy reż. Carl Franklin, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Meryl Streep, William Hurt, Tom Everett Scott USA 1998 09:50 Singapurski sen - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Goh, Yen Yen Woo, wyk. Richard Low, Alice Lim, Dick Su, Yann Yann Yeo Singapur 2006 11:25 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen, Joseph Thiaka USA 1985 14:05 Kwiat passiflory - film kryminalny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Barbara Hershey, Nicol Williamson, John Waters USA 1986 15:40 61* - dramat obyczajowy reż. Billy Crystal, wyk. Barry Pepper, Joe Buck, Thomas Jane, Paul Borghese USA 2001 17:50 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz - film obyczajowy reż. Carl Franklin, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Meryl Streep, William Hurt, Tom Everett Scott USA 1998 20:00 Wszyscy twoi święci - dramat kryminalny reż. Dito Montiel, wyk. Dianne Wiest, Robert Downey Jr., Shia LaBeouf, Melonie Diaz USA 2006 22:00 Plazma - horror reż. Chuck Russell, wyk. Candy Clark, Kevin Dillon, Shawnee Smith, Donovan Leitch USA 1988 23:35 Odrzuceni - dramat historyczny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Jimi Mistry, Kristin Kreuk, Neve Campbell, John Light Kanada 2007 01:30 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 2 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 02:25 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Perry Lopez, John Hillerman, Darrell Zwerling, Diane Ladd USA 1974 04:35 Człowiek z budką - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ramin Bahrani, wyk. Ahmad Razvi, Leticia Dolera, Charles Daniel Sandoval, Ali Reza Polska 2004 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 109 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Taxi - serial odc. 110 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:00 Taxi - serial odc. 111 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:25 Taxi - serial odc. 112 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 507 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 508 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 509 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 429 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 430 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 501 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 117 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 118 USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 321 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 322 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 323 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 101 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 102 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 502 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 503 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 119 USA 2001 14:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 120 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 121 USA 2001 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 324 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 325 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 419 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 420 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:20 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 421 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 105 USA 2007 18:15 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 106 USA 2007 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 210 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 211 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 212 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 21:00 Lody na patyku 2 - komedia reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Dafna Armoni, Yftach Katzur, Yasha Katz, Dvora Kedar, Dorit Kroizer, Orit Kroizer, Joel Lila, Nurit Ma'ane, Yvonne Michaels, Zachi Noy, Jonathan Sagall, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky Izrael/ RFN 1979 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 505 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 506 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 00:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 507 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:00 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 413 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 414 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Peep Show - serial odc. 101 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 02:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 603 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 604 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 105 USA 2006 04:00 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 106 USA 2006 04:30 Taxi - serial odc. 113 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 05:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 422 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 220 USA 1988 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która doprowadza wszystkich do szaleństwa 09:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 20, Hibernacja reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 12, Porwanie USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Kluczowa impreza USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Nowożeńcy USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 14 13:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 22, Ashlee Simpson 13:45 Fuks - serial odc. 3, Łatwo przyszło łatwo poszło reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 14:35 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija 15:30 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 12, Powrót ex reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 16:25 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 13, Domek nad jeziorem reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 17:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Główny podejrzany USA 2000 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 13, Najlepszy przyjaciel mężczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 14, Jeszcze jedna reklama USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 15, Carmen USA 2003 20:05 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 3, Sprawy najwyższej wagi reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:00 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 4, Portret rodzinny reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:55 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 5, Noc randek reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 22:45 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Prawda i konsekwencje USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 11, Propozycja USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 02:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 24, Jennifer Aniston Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto marchewkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Proste dania dla pracusiów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 08:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 09:45 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 10:15 Delia na zimę: Suflety i zimowe dania wegetariańskie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bill Granger - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 20 13:45 Martha 2: Rosie O'Donnel - talk show odc. 10 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 14:40 Słodki drań 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Aksamitny kurczak - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:40 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Apulia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 8 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 18:00 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 12 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 4 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Słoneczny krem jajeczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 20:00 Figle: Emma Mackay: Smażone plastry ananasa z lodami lukrecjowymi - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: W świecie mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 19 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Ainsley Harriott - reality show odc. 6 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 22:35 Globe-cooker: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja 2006 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Nowy model - serial komediowy odc. 14 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:00 Restauracja Jamiego: Praktyki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:25 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 02:10 Otwarcie wkrótce: Winnica na półwyspie Niagara - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 02:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 03:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 4 03:40 Slodki drań - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 70 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 71 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 72 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 73 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 74 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie: Kłopoty w pracy - serial odc. 35 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 12:25 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 13:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 6 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 7 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 16:00 Miłość to nie żart - film fabularny reż. Pete Schwaba, wyk. Pete Schwaba, Lauren Holly, Tony Goldwyn, Tom Lennon, Lance Barber USA 2005 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 14 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 22 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 27 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 20 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 15 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 01:00 To jest życie: Oddajcie mi syna - serial odc. 36 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 70 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 71 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 72 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 73 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 74 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Skandaliczny łajdak - film kryminalny 07:45 Doktor Quinn - film obyczajowy 09:30 Siła wiary - dramat psychologiczny 11:15 Uciekające córki - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo - film kryminalny 14:45 Gorzka zemsta - thriller 16:30 Cindy - film obyczajowy 18:15 Pieśń serca - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 21:45 Poza podejrzeniem - thriller 23:30 Zwierzęce instynkty 3 - film erotyczny 01:15 Grzechy nocy - film erotyczny 03:00 Mary Higgins Clark's: Na dobre i na złe - dramat obyczajowy 04:30 Perry Mason: Skandaliczny łajdak - film kryminalny VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Weekend z soulem i bitem 11:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 11:30 VH1 wczoraj i dziś 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - na życzenie 15:00 Polonez - polskie hity 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka 20:00 W domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 20:30 Project Runway - reality show 21:30 New Look - magazyn o modzie 22:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 22:30 Jestem z "Rolling Stone" - reality show 23:00 Saturday Night Fever - gorączka sobotniej nocy 02:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Polonia 1 06:35 Królewna Śnieżka - serial animowany odc. 25/52 06:55 Bejsbolista - serial animowany odc. 13/53 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Świat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:15 Prognoza pogody 17:20 Rio Bravo - western 19:50 Bejsbolista - serial animowany odc. 14/53 20:15 Prognoza pogody 20:20 Sposób na intrygantkę - komedia 22:00 Ziemie toskańskie - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gorące kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny TVN CNBC Biznes 08:00 Reporterzy - magazyn 09:00 Golf.pl 09:30 Program 10:00 Inwestuj! - magazyn 10:30 Nieruchomości - magazyn 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Firma - magazyn 12:30 World Business - magazyn 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Zrozumieć świat - magazyn 14:30 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:30 Reporterzy - magazyn 16:30 Marketing&PR; 17:00 Cywilne na co dzień - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrozumieć świat - magazyn 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Nieruchomości - magazyn 20:00 Firma - magazyn 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Golf.pl 21:30 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:30 Inwestuj! - magazyn 23:00 Reporterzy - magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku